


Get Well Soon

by XxToBoldlyGoxX



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxToBoldlyGoxX/pseuds/XxToBoldlyGoxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thor and Loki were children, Loki got very sick, and all Thor wanted was for his little brother to be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Well Soon

When Loki was a child and got sick, it was always really bad.

Frigga didn't know for certain, but she assumed it was because he was born prematurely.

Whenever Loki was "under the weather" as Thor called it, he always wanted to be with him and make sure he was okay, but Odin would tell him to stay away or else he'd get whatever Loki had. 

Frigga had a feeling it was because Odin knew Loki was a Jotun and feared that Thor might be in danger if Loki's skin changed color.

Frigga was the only one besides the healers that was able to see Loki due to her magic which allowed her to put a shield around him while she comforted him as he coughed. 

 

On this particular night, Thor was headed to bed, when he spotted his mother, her head in her hands.

"Mommy, what’s wrong?" asked Thor, climbing onto her lap.

Frigga looked up and quickly wiped the tears away so that Thor wouldn't see that she was crying.

"Loki is just very sick" 

"Is he going to die?" asked Thor.

Frigga sighed and shook her head “No, but he’s not doing well.”

"I know how to make him feel better!"

Thor jumped off her lap and started running towards Loki's bedroom.

"Thor, no, come back!" yelled Frigga, having no choice but to follow him.

"Loki!" said Thor, running up to Loki’s bed.

Frigga was right behind him and grabbed onto his shoulders, making sure to keep a safe distance between him and Loki.

Loki appeared to be asleep.

"Loki?" asked Frigga, quietly.

Loki opened his eyes and turned his head towards his mother.

"Hi mom" he said, smiling.

His face was extremely pale and he looked exhausted.

"Thor wanted to come and say hello. Is that alright?"

Loki nodded.

"Hi Loki!" Thor said, excitedly.

"Hi" said Loki, weakly.

He began to cough and Frigga could see that it was causing him a lot of pain.

Thor saw this too and suddenly said, “I came to make you feel better!”

Loki smiled.

Thor pulled out a piece of paper from his shirt pocket and unfolded it, revealing a drawing of two boys.

"You see this? We had to draw a picture of the person we care most about in this world and write about them and I chose you."

Color seemed to flood Loki’s pale face as he smiled.

Thor turned the paper around so that it was facing him and began reading the words written at the top:

"Loki is my favorite person because he shares his toys with me. Lots of people are mean to him and it makes me sad, but I’ll never be mean to him because he’s my brother and I love him."

"That’s really nice" said Loki, coughing again.

"You think so?"

"Yeah" replied Loki.

"I knew it would make him feel better!" said Thor to Frigga.

A small smile formed on Frigga's face, but as she stared at Loki, her smile disappeared.

"I think we should let him rest."

"Come on, please let me spend some more time with him" said Thor.

"No, not tonight. You can come see him again tomorrow."

"Okay" said Thor, happily.

He jumped off Frigga’s lap, and before she could stop him, he kissed Loki on the forehead.

"Get better" he said.

"I'll try my best" said Loki as Thor left the room. 

Frigga wanted to follow him, but found her eyes were instead focused on her young son.

"You okay?" she asked, kindly.

Loki nodded.

Despite his answer, Frigga noticed he was shaking so she grabbed another blanket and covered him.

She watched with sadness in her eyes as he snuggled up against the blankets in the hopes of warming up.

She waited a minute until the shaking stopped completely, then went to blow out the candles.

Before leaving the room she conjured up one of her illusions and turned Loki's ceiling into the night sky in the hopes it would bring him some peace. 

"Sweet dreams, my little prince" she said, blowing out the last of the candles and leaving Loki alone underneath the fake stars.

 

The next day, just as Frigga had promised, Thor saw Loki again.

This went on for about a week until Loki was too sick for even Frigga to see him.

Thor had just gotten home from school and had bid his friends farewell when his mother walked past him, sobbing hysterically.

"Mother, what is? What's wrong?" said Thor, catching up to her.

Frigga disregarded him at first, but then stopped and acknowledged him.

"W-we have to take Lo-Loki to another realm. The healers say if we d-d-don’t he’s going to…" 

Her voice trailed off, but Thor knew what she meant.

Frigga started to walk off.

"Wait, I'm coming with you!" said Thor.

Frigga stopped, and turning around, kneeled so that she was at Thor's level.

"No, I need you to stay here, okay?"

"I want to come!" 

Frigga shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but you have to stay" she said, sadly, knowing how much her words probably hurt him.

"I’ve asked Sif’s mom to watch you. I’m not sure how long we’ll be gone, but I just need you here, and I need you to be strong, If not for yourself, then for Loki" she added, notcing the tears forming in Thor's eyes.

Thor nodded, and hugged his mother and then watched as she disappeared down the hall.

Sif’s mother arrived shortly afterwards with Sif in tow and she brought them to the great dining hall where Thor and Sif spent the rest of the night coloring.

Over the next two weeks, Thor didn’t hear or see much from his parents.

Frigga and Odin switched off coming home, but they were so exhausted that they'd go straight to bed.

Close to a month passed and Thor was getting weary. 

His room was now covered in drawings of him and his brother doing various activities; playing ball, fighting, running in the meadows.

"Do you think Loki is going to be okay?" he asked Sif’s mother one night as she tucked him into bed.

"Yes, I do" she said.

Thor smiled, but as he lay his head against the pillow, he found that he couldn't sleep.

It was almost midnight before he finally fell asleep, but he was quickly awakened by someone gently shaking him.

"Thor!" he heard a voice say.

He opened his eyes to see his mother.

"Morning already?" asked Thor, looking around, but to his surprise it was still dark outside.

His eyes returned to his mother, who looked exhausted, but rather happy.

"I want you to come with me."

Thor wasn’t sure what she meant by this, but he climbed out of bed and followed her out of his room.

Thor didn't know what to say so he asked an obvious question that had been on his mind a while "how’s Loki doing?"

"Why don’t you ask him yourself" said Frigga.

Thor looked up, and standing in front of him with a huge smile on his face was Loki. 

"LOKI!" Thor yelled, running towards his brother.

He hugged him tightly and Loki returned the hug.

"You’re okay!" Thor said over and over again.

"Of course I’m okay. What did you think was going to happen?" said Loki, sarcastically, but smiling.

"I don't know, but I have so much to show you!" he said, grabbing his brother by the hand and taking him to his room to show him all the pictures he had drawn.


End file.
